The Other CEO
The Other CEO 'is a sexy romance book released on August 8, 2019. Summary ''After the death of your boss and mentor, a massive corporate empire is left without its leader. And as the CEO’s personal assistant, whoever’s selected to replace him will be your new boss. It's only then that you realize the person chosen to run the company is the man you’d least expect. Chapters '''Chapter 1: The Dearly Departed For years, you've had the best boss in the world: kind, supportive, the father you never knew - and now dead. Leaving you with one last favor, he asks you to take care of his devilishly handsome son, the heir to the company, and more importantly, your new boss. Chapter 2: ' ''Coming soon... 'Chapter 3: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 4: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 5: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 6: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 7: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 8: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 9: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 10: ' Coming soon... '''Chapter 11: Bordeaux Bound After a perfect Christmas in London, Pierce surprises you with an extended holiday in France! Nothing like a little French wine, French cheese, and French kissing. Chapter 12: French Holiday Things are heating up between you and Pierce as you spend your last night in France together. Time to make this a night the two of you will never forget. Chapter 13: A New Year's Kiss Back in London, you and Pierce are excited to join Charles for his New Year's Eve celebration. That is, until a surprise guest threatens to throw the whole night into a tailspin. Chapter 14: Clean Slate After a nightmare encounter with the ex from hell, you slowly make your way back to Pierce's townhouse to find out exactly where you both stand. Luckily, Pierce has no doubt of where you two stand - side by side and more in love than ever. Chapter 15: The Press Conference Just getting back from the best vacation of your life, it's time to get back to work. But more importantly, it's finally "the right time." Time to give Pierce the package his father, Wilson, has trusted you to give him from the very beginning. Chapter 16: A Father's Last Wish It was all so perfect. You were just about to give Pierce the sealed package his father left for him in your care. But now, Pierce knows the truth and he blames you for keeping it from him. Will you be able to explain and hold onto the love of your life, or is it already too late? Chapter 17: Drowning Sorrow After a crushing break-up with Pierce, you're just starting to piece your life back together when a surprise call turns your world upside down. Chapter 18: Coffee for Two at NYU You're just starting your new part-time job at the NYU coffee shop when a familiar face walks through the door, and he's looking for a lot more than a latte. Chapter 19: Second Chances You've agreed to give Pierce one last chance to make things right and win your heart. He's surprised you with winter carnivals and surprise getaways to distant countries. Time to find out exactly what Pierce has planned to win you back forever. Author The original author of the story is Jovi Annelin B. Uy. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Jovi aka ivojovi is a Wattpad writer from the Philippines. She writes English romance stories in her free time. The Other CEO was the first novel she finished. It won the 2014 Wattys award which earned her a local publication with Pop Fiction Books, an imprint of Summit Media. On a typical day, she's baking the world away, one cake at a time. Category:Books Category:Sexy Romance Category:Jovi Annelin B. Uy